


【歌凯】新年快乐

by Friedmushroom



Category: Nirvana in Fire (TV)RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌凯rps - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedmushroom/pseuds/Friedmushroom
Summary: 迟到的新年贺文





	【歌凯】新年快乐

新年快乐

***************

 

王凯下了东方卫视就疯狂往家赶，内里穿着的一身白色西装还没来得及换下，外面套着他惯常会穿的那种迷彩大棉袄，再带上口罩一遮，若没有使劲瞧他那双太有特色的鹿眼，谁能认出他来。他仗着这点，把助理的嘱咐和叮咛全丢在身后，发动车子绝尘而去。

一路狂飙，到家后迎接他的是罩着宽大毛衣的胡歌，似乎刚刚洗过澡，头毛软软地塌下来贴着饱满的额头，看起来分外乖巧又好欺负。但男人在床上完全不是王凯见到的这副样子。胡歌的外表足够有欺骗性，他上了太多次当。

他被对方催着去洗澡，说是新年得有个新气象，洗掉一身风尘才好迎接2019。王凯也就顺着他的意思，除去身上丑了吧唧的军大衣似的棉服，准备再接着往下脱，却发现胡歌站在那里不动了。

怎么？

胡歌盯着面前一身白色西装的天生模特，两条腿在白色西装裤的包裹下显得修长又笔直，露出的一点脚踝恰到好处。美妙的腰线更是在剪裁适合的西服下完美体现。

男人的脑子里闪过自己握住他的腰部和脚踝留下印记的一点片段，突然有些口干舌燥。

胡歌舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢地开口：

还是等会再洗吧。

王凯还没有反应过来就给人带到了床上，整个身体陷入到柔软的床铺里，然后是带着沐浴液香味的有点急躁的吻。温热又湿润的嘴唇最先落在他的眼角处，羽毛划过一样的触感让王凯控制不住地眨眼。顽皮的唇瓣就又落在他的眼皮上，隔着那一点薄薄的皮肤，他能清晰地感知到对方有点肉感的嘴唇，微微突起的唇珠。

王凯睁开眼，眼眶里泛起一点迷蒙的水汽。说是水汪汪有点言过其实，但是也足够让胡歌心跳得再快上几分。

 

雪白的西装和衬衫被稍显笨拙的手一点点脱下，露出有点瘦的过分的躯干，肋骨在小麦色的皮肤下若隐若现。

胡歌心疼得紧，可是又不好说。本来嘛，都是三十好几的男人，为了塑造好角色吃点苦其实算不得什么。而大狮子的骄傲又哪容得他表现出一点不忍的样子。可是胡歌还是心疼，心疼他付出如斯还要遭受莫须有的污蔑，那些恶意怎么对得起他的用心雕琢，他的赤诚真心。

胡歌只能一遍遍抚过那些地方，用嘴唇摩挲那些微微凹陷的皮肤。他抬起头时，正撞上王凯有些了然的目光，大狮子的眼角有点发红，但是他说。

没事的。

你看我不是有点胖回来了吗。

电视剧那边也快收官了。

会越来越好的。

 

回应王凯的是一个绵长的亲吻，饱满的软肉把他两片薄薄的嘴唇都包住，滚烫的舌头在口腔里作怪，以刁钻的角度尝过每一寸内壁。  
被侵入的人也不甘示弱，两人像野兽一样撕咬起来，房间里只有逐渐粗重的呼吸声和听来叫人耳酸的粘腻水声在回响。

接下来的一切都是顺理成章。

男人把扩张的工作做得很细致，尽管他们已经交合过很多次。他的手指还在穴壁细细扣挖，嘴上却不忘再讨一个亲吻。

王凯被他吻的有点缺氧，双手撑在男人手感极好的胸肌上，没什么力气地表达他的不满。终于逮到一个换气的空隙，他一手抓起胡歌额前碎发向后拨去，看进对方一双桃花眼里，一手抵住胡歌再要讨吻的动作。

声音是一贯的低沉，震得胡歌从耳膜到头皮都发麻。

好了就进来。

终于再没好脾气维持耐心，把下身涨的发疼的器官狠狠操了进去。  
像之前的每一次性爱，他们之间似乎不需要什么特殊的技巧，仅就简单的活塞运动也能得到足够的快感，古板得不像是三十来岁血气方刚的男人。王凯偏爱这种能够看清对方脸上所有细微变化的姿势，他乐意看胡歌高挺的笔尖上挂着的一滴汗珠，乐意看他紧皱的眉头，乐意看他只映着自己的一双含情桃花眼。

照理说狮子座的骄傲不该让他这么心甘情愿地臣服人下，但他太拿这个人没办法，一哄什么都听，耳根软得不像自己的，恍惚间把这个人当弟弟一样宠着，迷迷糊糊却是顺理成章。  
这个人哪，看着是个人精，大家都赞他会说话，情商好，把他捧到神坛。可是他偶露一点不合期望的天真和感性时，失望和批判就从四面八方涌来，辜负他一腔真心。

王凯挣扎着起身，让体内性器进到更深的地方，肉柱前端一下顶戳到微凸的前列腺G点，他一瞬间有点失神，不收控制地低吟出来，但一双修长的手还是微颤着抚上胡歌的脸颊，在眼角的伤疤处摩挲。

身上人因为他这点小动作一愣，随即更加猛烈的操干起来，不知多少下才在紧缩的内腔释放了自己。

凯哥。

嗯。

凯哥。

嗯。

新年快乐。

新年快乐，胡歌。

他们又在新的年岁里交换第一个亲吻，温柔而绵长。

他们相爱，在未来的每一个日子里。


End file.
